<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need to Know by libbertyjibbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187942">Need to Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbertyjibbit/pseuds/libbertyjibbit'>libbertyjibbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autofellatio, Boundary Issues, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Compulsion, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Mind Reading, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbertyjibbit/pseuds/libbertyjibbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin asks a question, Jon provides the answer. And a demonstration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Sims/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need to Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to MildredMost for the beta. You're the best!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martin glances at him and bites his lip. It's the fifth time he's done so in as many minutes, and it's starting to grate on Jon's nerves. He wishes that Martin would just say whatever it is that's on his mind and be done with it. Jon won't look, he promised, but not looking is difficult. There’s a blank spot inside his mind, a spot that he can't help poking at constantly like a sore tooth. But he hasn't broken his promise, and he won't. He <em>won’t</em>.</p><p>Martin looks over again, and abruptly Jon's had enough. "What?" he snaps, not thinking, and Martin shivers as he answers.</p><p>"I was just wondering if you can suck yourself off." Martin's eyes go round and his face goes shockingly red. "You-"</p><p>"I didn't mean to," Jon says, stammering, his own face going hot. "I didn't-"</p><p>"I-that wasn't – <em>my</em> thoughts, Jon. <em>Mine.</em> You can't just - just -"</p><p>"I wasn't trying to-"</p><p>"It was just a random thought, I wasn't - I wouldn't - it's not like I think about it all the time!"</p><p>Jon stops, and Martin does too. "Do you - I could-"</p><p>"No!" Martin sounds horrified, and Jon wonders briefly why the idea is suddenly so unpalatable to him. "Of course I don't - no."</p><p>And that should be that, except that now that the question is in Jon's mind he can't help but look for the answer.</p><p>"I, uh, can. Just so you know," he says, blurts really, and Martin's face goes even redder.</p><p>"Oh," he says, sounding stunned, and shifts from foot to foot. He starts to say something, stops, then asks, "Really?"</p><p>"Yes, really. Do you want a demonstration?" The question is snappish, exasperated, and once again Martin answers with a small shiver.</p><p>"Yes," he says, and then claps a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and horrified. "I'm so sorry, I didn't-"</p><p>"I-you do? Really?" This time Jon focuses, keeps himself from compelling the answer, and for a moment he thinks he won't get one. Then Martin makes a short, embarrassed noise and nods. He won't meet Jon's eyes, looking at the ground instead, shame practically pouring off of him in waves. Jon hates to see him look that way.</p><p>"All right."</p><p>Martin's eyes fly to meet his. "Y- what?”</p><p>“All right. I’ll do it. If you, if you want.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>Jon isn’t sure, not really, but Martin wants it, and he loves him. He’s the brightest thing in Jon’s life right now and he wants to give him what he wants. Everything he wants. He nods. “Yes.”</p><p>“A-all right.”</p><p>“Right.” Jon looks around, then shrugs. He undoes the button on his jeans.</p><p>“Wait!” Martin yells, and Jon stops, looking at him curiously. The flush has spread down Martin’s neck and his eyes are slightly glazed; he looks almost feverish. He glances around. “Here?”</p><p>Jon also glances around before shrugging. “We’re beyond them, Martin. They can’t see or hear us, not really. Not anymore.” He can make them see them, of course, but he won’t. That is not their place. They are here only to be seen, and known. Never to know themselves.</p><p>Martin bites his lip, looking troubled. “Right. That’s…a bit creepy, really.  And what about…” his eyes flick upwards and then away quickly. He’s uncomfortable. Jon understands, but he doesn’t share the feeling, not really. He looks up into the eye filled sky and smiles slightly.</p><p>“It would see either way.” He can hear the fondness in his own voice, and he knows what Martin is going to say before he even opens his mouth.</p><p>“You know, maybe this was a bad idea. Let’s just crack on, shall we?” Martin spins on his heel and strides off, his steps quick and his back a tense line.</p><p>Feeling oddly disappointed, Jon does his jeans back up and follows.</p><p>The thought doesn’t leave him. Time is meaningless now and the journey is marked not in days but in statements, in the sound of their footsteps on the ground, and Jon lets several go by before he brings it up again. Martin goes off as always while he records his statement, and as always Jon is tempted to pull him back, to make him listen. His truest audience is always listening, of course, but he wants every bit of Martin’s attention he can get. Wants his eyes on him, his thoughts on him. Always.</p><p>Which is why when Martin finally turns back to see what is taking so long this time, he sees not Jon lost in a statement but standing just behind him, hands on the button of his jeans.</p><p>“Do you still want to watch?” he asks, and there’s no need for compulsion, not with the way Martin’s looking at him, his mouth partly open and his eyes fixed on Jon’s hands.</p><p>Martin swallows hard. “Yes,” he says, his voice a croak. “Please.”</p><p>Jon smiles and undoes his jeans, pushing them down his legs. He doesn’t bother removing them all the way, only sits down, takes himself in hand, and leans forward.</p><p>He’s done this before. Not to himself, of course, but with others, and he knows what to do. How to move his head and tongue to make it good, where to touch, how to drive his partner towards something like madness. It’s different with himself. For one thing, he isn’t hard, and doubts he will get there; it’s always been difficult for him, and usually down to seeing how his partner enjoyed what he was doing more than his own physical pleasure. It is pretty interesting, though, feeling his own mouth sliding over himself, to have the weight of his own cock on his tongue. It’s something new, another thing to know and understand and that feels good. Even better, he can feel Martin’s eyes on him, heavy, almost like a caress. He can hear the way his breathing speeds up as Jon suckles harder, his mouth making obscene, wet noises over his own flesh.</p><p>He hears the sound of Martin’s zip and time seems to stop. <em>Is he</em>…? Not quite without his permission, Jon’s mind reaches out to Martin, and what he gets from him has Jon’s hips twitching, real interest stirring in him for the first time.</p><p><em>He’s so hot, sitting there, head bobbing slightly, gagging a little as he tries to take himself too deep. Martin knows that he’s doing this for him and him alone, and it’s that more than anything that has Martin desperately opening his jeans, slipping a hand inside to wrap around himself. He’s been thinking about this nonstop for he doesn’t know how long, forcing himself to walk despite the ache between his legs, wanting to touch himself but unable to. Never sure if a statement would end before he got into it. He’s shifted so that he can try to catch a glimpse of Jon’s lovely cock sliding in and out of his mouth. </em>Jon moans a little at this and widens his legs, trying to give Martin a better view. Martin moans himself, then, and Jon <em>feels</em> the bolt of arousal that goes through him, feels it wind its way through his own body, curling warm and welcome in his belly. It’s so good, so good, and Jon begins to work over his own cock with real vigor, sucking hard, adding just the hint of teeth. He sinks back into Martin’s mind with abandon, loving the way it feels to be there, loving the way Martin lets him in without even knowing.</p><p><em>He’s pictured Jon’s mouth so many times. Kissing him, sliding over his skin, wrapping around his cock. He knows that it won’t happen, doesn’t want to push, but this is almost as good, watching Jon grow hard in his own mouth. Listening to him moan as he begins to get into it, and Martin doesn’t know why he is but he doesn’t care. He thrusts into his hand, twisting just so, toes curling as he comes close, so close to losing it. He staves himself off at the last second, pinching the base of his cock, forcing himself to calm. He can’t come, not yet. He doesn’t want this to be over. There’s something so obscenely beautiful in the way that Jon is hunched over his own lap, the way his eyes flutter as he takes himself deeper. The way that his lips looked, stretched over his own cock. Jon lifts his mouth entirely off of his cock and looks up at him, eyes hotter than Martin has ever seen them. Once he’s sure he has Martin’s attention (as if it could be anywhere else) he slowly leans down and runs his tongue along his cock, down then back up, tonguing at the slit, and oh, that’s it, that’s all it takes. Martin’s knees go loose and shaky and his vision blurs, Jon first doubling then trebling as Martin lets his own pleasure consume him. He hears Jon cry out just after he does, the sound muffled, and he knows that Jon is coming too. Jon’s throat works; he’s swallowing, and Martin’s hips twitch. “Yes, Jon,” he says, encouraging, and Jon makes another noise, this one almost a whimper. </em>Thank you,<em> Martin thinks, and </em>so good, Jon, you’re so –</p><p>Jon forces himself out of Martin’s (wonderful, beautiful) head with a gasp. It hurts to do it – all Jon wants is to sink back into Martin’s thoughts and stay – but he knows if he doesn’t do it now he won’t be able to. He feels truly tired for the first time since the end of the world, wrung out and exhausted in the best of ways. His hip twinges when he uncurls himself and he rubs at it absently. He’s a bit of a mess, but not nearly as much as Martin, who is covered in his own come and sweat. He makes a face and starts to wipe his hand off.</p><p>“Wait,” Jon says, voice hoarse. He reaches a hand out, and maybe he never really left Martin’s head at all because licking Martin’s hand clean doesn’t seem like the sort of idea he’d have.</p><p>It doesn’t matter, though. He wants to do it. Wants to do anything and everything that keeps Martin’s hot eyes on him. He feels Martin’s surprised arousal go through him, shock of sensation that sizzles in the base of his spine, and he doesn’t have to look to know that this will happen again; will soon be as much a part of their routine as the statements.</p><p>He finds he’s looking forward to it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. If you liked, please drop me a line and let me know. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>